Horrors of the House
by Puppet Chi
Summary: Mrs Yagami had cleaned Sayu's room. Mrs Yagami had also suddenly become a psychic. The adventures of Sayu's nightmare shall begin. Okay..that had nothing to do with the story...BUT Please R&R! One-shot. rated T incase.


Firstly i would like to thank xoxInnocentMuffinxox for editing this for me, you should all go read her stories too! She's an AWESOME Writer!

Now for the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: now...lets see...I OWN DEATHNOTE THATS RIGHT I OWN IT BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAH okay oaky um sorry i so dont own deathnote...i was so sad when L died..THEN NAOMIII -cries-

* * *

Sayu entered her room, turning around as she closed the door, and almost immediately she had to throw up her hands to shield herself. Her room was SPARKLING at her gloriously. Everywhere she looked, 'Mum!' screamed at her

Slowly adjusting to the light, she walked towards her table to get her math book, only to find the desk spotlessly clean, without even a speck of dust on it, much less a math book. Sayu took a deep breath and yelled,

"MUMMM!!!"

"Yes?" 's voice carried back up.

"Where's my maths book?''

"It's on your first bookshelf, 3rd row and the 6th book from the..um…right"

Following her mum's instructions Sayu found her math book. Deciding to test her mum, she looked under her bed for her secret stash of chips. Yelling once again,

"MUMMMM, What's under my bed?"

"Oh Sayu, don't bother looking for the chips, it's in a container on your computer desk, and you have a pack of rats under your bed."

Sayu, who was looking directly at a pair of mean red eyes, gave a loud scream and backed off to the space next to her bookshelf. However, decided to become a psychic in the last few seconds and almost the moment Sayu 's back touched the wall, she yelled back up,

"By the way, you have a pack of spiders living behind bookshelf number 2."

Sayu, eyes opened wide in frozen terror, turned her head slowly to bookshelf 2 (aka the bookshelf she was next to) to see tiny creatures scampering off. Screaming again, she took a step backwards towards the corner behind her door, also to her the only safe place left. She took another couple of steps only a metre away from safety.

"Um… honey also there is a…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Flashback-

Sayu had taken a few steps back to safety, only on the last step she stepped on something squishy. Looking down she saw a dead pigeon, and she could have possibly given out the biggest scream in her life.

-End Flashback-

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Running out she opened the door opposite to her room, the bathroom.

"Sayu! Your father…"

Sayu slammed the door shut almost immediately when she saw her father changing. Running around the entire house, she met monsters everywhere, in the kitchen, the living room, the basement, the door closets, the study rooms... Soon she just climbed the ladder to the attic, to see Light watching TV writing into a notebook. Taking notes about television, Sayu thought, scary person! Sayu rushed next to her brother, who looked shocked. Sayu whispered quickly "Hide me!" and grabbed his notebook to hide behind it. Only to see a black monster (-cough- Ryuk -cough-) appear next to her. Dropping the book immediately, she rushed down the ladder and towards outside and nearly crashed into Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. "Misa-chan!" Sayu greeted, hiding behind Misa and hugged her from behind. Unfortunately Ms Amane as holding a notebook in her arms, and Sayu accidentally touched it.

Sayu was getting so desperate she just turned tails and ran when she found herself to be suddenly looking into the back of a gigantic white monster. She ran outside and turned the corner and met a guy wearing a pair of goggles, playing a video game, smoking a cigarette. Normally Sayu would have asked him what the hell he was doing there, but since that was the most normal and human thing she saw that day, she just hugged the guy tightly.

-Later in the day-

Mello sat it his armchair facing his best friend and questioned,

"So did you find out anything?"

Matt paused, and hesitated for a brief moment then replied, "Did you know Sayu Yagami screams really loud? And she hugs people so tightly, it's like she's trying to suffocate them, so if Kira killed people by suffocating and killing their eardrums I think it would be Sayu, but since they don't die from that…" and Matt trailed off, giving a meaningful look to Mello.

"Ah, I see. Now I want you to see if you can find any evidence on Light Yagami."

* * *

Thank for reading XD R&R if you want as usual...Flames are embarced with a hug as long as they dont burn me to a crisp. and i apologise for the depressing Disclaimer..it was pathfetic..and i probably spelt that wrong..


End file.
